


The Rematch---

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: A trip back to the knee turns deadly serious, and not everyone will make it out unscathed...
Kudos: 14





	The Rematch---

The Slitherbeast burst through the tree line, its feet kicking up snow as King scampered several inches ahead of it trying to avoid becoming its dinner. Willow and Gus were close on its heels, Gus conjured up several illusions of the little demon, hoping that he could buy the little fella some time to hide somewhere safe as Willow called up several vines from the ground tripping the creature, causing a large flurry of snow to be kicked up and taken by the wind creating a near white out condition in front of them. "I can't see anything! Where is i--" Willow shouted, before a massive claw came through the flurry and knocked her back into a tree, she fell down into the snow, rendering her unconscious. Gus dragged her behind a rock as the creature emerged sniffing the air. Amity slowly snuck up the cliffside, and conjured a fire spell, hoping to create a small distraction. The creature however caught her scent and hurled a boulder in her general direction, it collided with the rockside beside her, forcing her to lose her balance and plummet to the ground below, she hoped the snow was soft enough to cushion the blow just enough to not hurt that badly. However the slither beast had other plans, as he swung a massive paw at her, changing her current trajectory to one that sent her spiraling over the cliff to the icy rock bed that was a good 200 feet down. "AMITY!: cried Gus, holding the injured Willow in his arms...

"So what happens now?" Amity asked, as Luz totalled up the math she had scribbled on the piece of paper. The group of friends were sitting around the table at the owl house, where Luz was teaching them a game called "Dungeons and Dragons." Luz looked up, sadness scrawled across her face, "I'm sorry Amity, but your going to have to turn in your character sheet...you died." The group turned and looked at King, he sunk lower in his chair, "Okay, maybe I couldn't take him single handedly."

**Author's Note:**

> I figure since they already live in a fantasy world, Dungeon Master Luz would just create battles around things they have already faced.


End file.
